Prims
Prims (プリム, Purimu) is a warrior and future emperor from a race known as the Endo-Resu. Endo's are known to have no limit when it comes to potential. Therefore, they can become the strongest beings in existance if they had a long life-span. Prims is the only Endo to have received eternal youth. He fights alongside the Z-Fighters in some of the Dragon Ball Super arcs. Power Prims has a power level of 17,000 before meeting Goku and Vegeta. Upon discovering their effortless power, Prims asks Goku to train him so he can get stronger to defend his people. Goku agrees after witnessing an incredible ki-attack from him. They begin their training and in a matter of episodes, Prims reaches an incredible power level. Eventually, Prims gains God-Ki through intense training with Goku and Vegeta, unlocking the Resunant form. Prims has been granted eternal youth meaning he cannot die from disease or old age, but he can die from severe attacks and trauma. Personality He is very respectful, modest and mature. Usually thanking Goku tons of times during their training sessions. Throughout his development, we see his confidence grow. Many fans say that his personality reminds them of T'Challa from Marvel Comics. Prims forms a close bond with Gohan, and those two usually fight as a duo. He also takes on a brotherly figure to Goten and Trunks, usually aiding them in battle. Early Life Prims was born on Planet Endo in the third colony in the seventh universe. He was also granted eternal youth by the Usarian Prophet. Labeled "The Chosen One", Prims was asked to travel the galaxy to gain knowledge, hoping one day he will return with the rights to peace in the third colony. Prims witnesses Kid Buu's destruction during the Majin Buu saga, but states that he wasn't strong enough to fight in conflict. Prims finally manages to locate Goku shortly after the Battle of Gods tournament. Training He starts his training on Earth, learning the basics of fighting and ki-control. Goku then shows him the kaio-ken technique. In which Prim's is amazed by. Shortly after showing him, Prims manages to power up the kaioken technique. Goku is astonished by the learning capabilities of Prims. After a few more unseen training sessions, Prim's power becomes surprisingly high. This is when Goku decides to showcase a quick sparring session. Prims manages to easily fend of Goku's attacks and retaliate, but is unable to keep up with Goku's base speed. Therefore, Goku knocks him out with a simple karate chop. Gohan and Prims pair up when an invasion on Earth occurs, whilst Goku and Vegeta are away at Beerus's planet. Gohan is shocked to see Prims powering up the kaioken attack and unleashing an incredible assault on the powerful alien leader. Gotenks appears and fights with one of the generals, easily defeating him. Transformation Prims has the ability to transform into a Resunant, an untouchable, super-fast entity that can deal massive amounts of damage in such short time. This is due to the Prophet's curse that was put on Prims when he was a child. This ability was first showcased against Frieza's cousin, Arctic.